L is for Lions and Love
by Pbroken
Summary: Edward has been dreaming for the past 19 years about joining the Circus and becoming a lion tamer. This is what happens when he achieves that dream and creates a new one in the process. AU/AH Dirty Edward One Shot


**Hey, Emory, I'm sure you wondered why I asked you all those questions about your favorite types of fan fiction and finally, after three days of working on this, I can give you an answer…it was for your surprise One Shot! =D Once again, I own nothing Twilight, but this is a present for one of my best friends who just so happens to be my most dedicated reviewer, and biggest fan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMORY! Enjoy and please review!**

**L is for Lions and Love**

"The whisper of a pretty girl can be heard further than the roar of a lion"~ Arabian Proverb

**EPOV**

The first time I went to a performance under the big top, it was magical. I was six, just a little boy with strange bronze hair and emerald green eyes that matched my mom's and my dad took me out one night alone, leaving my three-year-old sister, Alice, at home with Mom. He said it was a special night that was just for the two of us and I was glad that I didn't have to share his precious attention. When we arrived, my eyes were on everything, from the super tall people that my dad told me were wearing stilts to the elephants that were in pens outside of a humongous yellow and red stripped tent. We walked into the tent where the smells of horses and dirt wafted in the air, but the intense aroma of my popcorn over shadowed them. Dad had bought me my own bag of the buttery treat along with cotton candy that melted on my tongue. I was on cloud nine.

We watched as the main lights dimmed and the spotlights turned on, locking on a man in a tan outfit. He called himself the tamer and I starred with shocked eyes as he brought out a lion, a real, honest-to-goodness, lion. From that moment, I was mesmerized by the circus. For the next few years, I thought it was a wondrous place, a completely different world in fact. I was sure that the people with white faces and red noses walked around all day in funny clothes, making everyone laugh. I imagined that the trapeze artists lived in tree houses where they could swing to their hearts content and that jugglers throwing flaming bowling pin shaped things spent their days on stilts following elephants that paraded around in fancy crowns of purple feathers. I would dream every night of being a part of that world as its master of beasts, Edward Cullen, the great lion tamer.

As I grew, I realized that it was simply a job and that crazy place I once thought of existed only in my mind, but that didn't stop me from wanting to join the circus. After high school, I went to college to study zoology, big cats specifically. Alice supported me, just as I supported her with her ballet dancing, and my parents believed in me and helped me as much as they could, but others thought I was odd. The few girls I dated in college grew tired of me quickly when they discovered my true ambition was to tame lions. My longest relationship lasted four months and I believe her last words to me were, 'I don't care how amazing you are in bed, you need to make a decision. Do you want me or this stupid, unrealistic dream that you're never going to achieve?' I received a vicious smack to the face when I told her, 'I'm sorry that my dreams aren't good enough for you, Tanya. Some people aspire to do more in life than to fuck everything with two legs.' The slap was worth it, I was planning on dumping her anyway considering the fact that my dorm room mate, Ben, found her all over some guy at a bar the night before. I avoided dating after that.

When I graduated from college, I was offered a job feeding and taking care of the lions at a zoo in Spokane, a six-hour drive from my parents in Seattle. It took a while, but after debating my decision deeply, I decided to take it. I stayed there for a couple of years, sending out my resume to circuses around the globe, hoping to get my big break. I almost lost hope when my 25th birthday came and went, but finally, on a snowy December evening of that year, I received the call I'd been waiting for since I was six years old. The Hale Family Traveling Circus wanted me; I had to be in North Carolina in one month.

I quit my job at the zoo, sold everything I didn't need and packed the rest of my life away in two suitcases. On the day I was set to leave, my parents drove out to Spokane with my 22-year-old sister in tow. My mom was already crying when they arrived, my dad sported a proud smile, and my strange little sister showed up with four pink suitcases and a big smile on her face.

"Alice, what the hell is all this crap?" I asked her, looking over the luggage.

"Well, if you must know, I quit ballet," she replied, her green eyes sparkling with amusement and her short, pixie black hair covering the head that held her devious mind.

"What?" I shouted, completely shocked by the news. "Why would you do that and what does that have to do with all these bags?"

Mom and Dad rolled their eyes. They clearly knew something that I didn't.

"We had an agreement, Alice. We promised not to say anything to him because you said you were going to tell him before we drove all the way out here," Dad chastised, staring at Alice sharply with his deep blue eyes, and I wondered how having us as children hadn't turned his blonde hair gray yet.

"Tell me what?" I growled, irritated by being left out of the loop.

"Alright, already, gees! You two are ruining all my fun," she complained and pouted her lips before continuing. "I quit ballet a few years ago because I found something I liked better."

I watched as Alice pulled a picture out of the front zipper of one of her bags.

It was of her and holy shit, she was walking on a tight rope.

"Isn't it great? I sent my resume to all the same places as you and they want us both."

She clapped her hands enthusiastically as I attempted to absorb the new information. I recalled the conversation I had had on the phone with the co-director and ringmaster, Rosalie Hale. She had said, 'I'm thrilled to have you two joining the cast,' and then I heard a whispered 'Oops!' before she hung up. I had let the weirdness slide, thinking it was just some awkward mistake, but suddenly that mistake made a lot more sense. I shook my head at the absurdness of it all.

Staring at Alice's sweet smile, I couldn't find it in me to be mad. I pulled her into a hug. I was actually pretty glad to be able to bring my little sister with me…at least I was at first. I remembered quickly how overly energetic and talkative she could be on the 6 hour plane ride to Charlotte. After two years of seeing her only on holidays, I apparently had forgotten. I swear the girl didn't know how to shut up. I found out everything she hadn't told me in the past 2 years from the timing of her latest wire routine, 6 minutes, to how long it took Mom and Dad to figure out she'd dropped out of her dance school for circus training, they found out 6 months ago. It was easy to believe that she fooled them for a year and a half given the fact that she fooled me for two years, sneaky pixie…Eventually, after listening to her complain about the hideousness of the color orange for a half hour, I shoved on a pair of headphones and let her talk to herself. It was going to be a long 23 months.

That's right, 23 months was the length of the current contract, we would get the month of December off. It all would start with a month of training at a location in Huntersville, North Carolina. Animals, equipment, and performers would then be packed up and moved out on railroad to 78 cities over the course of the two-year tour. By the end of November in our second year, we would arrive back in North Carolina where we would be briefed on our performance over all and the Hales would determine who would be welcomed back in January for the next two-year tour.

The Hale Family Traveling Circus had been operating solidly for the past 80 years that way. They stuck to old traditions like the train transportation, and they were still family run and operated. The Rosalie woman I had spoken with on the phone was the 26-year-old granddaughter of the original owners and she shared the directing position with her twin, Jasper Hale. Together they headed the entire operation as their parents and their parents, parents had once done.

When we arrived in Huntersville it was already well into the evening, 8 o'clock or so. Alice and I met with Rosalie in person and the super model blonde with ice blue eyes snickered with Alice at the fact that they kept her secret from me. They had quite a lot of fun joking at my expense, which wasn't particularly enjoyable for me, but I got over it quickly. It's kind of hard to be upset when living out a life long dream. Shortly after showing us our walk in closet size staterooms and her suite (in case we needed to find her) on the train however, Rosalie took us into her office and became all business. Honestly, I would be lying if I said that side of her wasn't more than a tad bit intimidating.

"Some people are already training, but you're not required to work until after Orientation tomorrow morning, which will start promptly at 10 o'clock under the big top. Currently we employ just over 250 cast and crew so don't bother to try to remember all of their names at orientation because I assure you it's not possible in one day," she began, handing each of us a contract. "You'll go over a lot of this in orientation, but I like to inform my new employees of my expectations prior to signing the contract just so there's no confusion. I expect you to give one hundred and ten percent whenever you're on the clock. You'll receive your schedules tomorrow and you are obligated to adhere religiously to them. Nothing in this show can be half-assed and when you show up late, important things are forgotten or skipped. Therefore, if that means you have to arrive early to ensure that you're on time, then I would do that. During the last training session, I fired nine people for tardiness or their lack of work ethic, and Vera, my very good friend, was one of them. I don't tolerate laziness, no matter how much I like a person. There will be fun on this tour and the people you meet and interact with will become like family to you, but when all is said and done this is a business and I will do what's best for it. Understood?"

Both Alice and I gave a nod and Rosalie instructed us where to sign. While I pinned my signature I wondered how many grown men she'd made cry, it wasn't hard to imagine. After filing the paperwork, she decided to take us to see our designated work areas.

Entering a smaller, unmarked, tent just to the left of the big top was like stepping into a gym, if the gym was run by a circus. Equipment and props lined the walls, everything from balancing bars to chairs, ladders, and unicycles. There were balance beams, tight rope platforms, and giant exercise balls and lying across the ground in several places were padded floor mats, on which two young women, a mousy brunette and bleach blonde, were tumbling and stretching. They eyed me as if I was a piece of meat; I think the brunette even started licking her lips. I resisted the urge to run screaming.

"The big top is used for practice with the animals, aerial ribbon dancers, trapeze artists and dress rehearsals only so this is where our floor acrobats, clowns, and tight rope walkers train. It's also our gym, if you ever feel the need to work out. With how hard we work around here I highly doubt that you'll feel that need, but you're always free," Rosalie informed us before chastising the girls. "Would you mind not freaking out my new talent, ladies? Put your tongue back in your mouth where it belongs, Lauren, and Jessica, does the name Mike ring any bells?"

Both girls' gazes snapped away and I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath.

"Damn hussies."

A woman in her forties with charcoal hair and gray eyes walked into the tent, chuckling at Rosalie's words. She smelled like cigarettes.

"You're still such a bitch, Ro," she said, in the raspy voice of a long-term smoker.

Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"Well if it isn't Carmen. Welcome back! I'm surprised you haven't smoked yourself into an early grave you cranky old brood." She hugged the woman as they both laughed and then introduced her to Alice. "This is your instructor, Carmen Denali."

I listened as the three girls chatted for a little while before Rosalie, who probably noticed my boredom, eventually decided to spare me, and excused the two of us. We left Alice there to mingle and I followed her out of the tent to the area behind the giant big top where the animals were kept.

"Now we have a total of 3 African lions that travel with us, but Sampson is our star performer," she said, as we got closer to the large cages. "You're under strict orders not to enter the cages until your instructor, Emmett McCarty, gets here. He'll be here for orientation tomorrow. Until then you're free to interact with Sampson as long as you don't enter the pen."

"Yes, Ma'am," I stated, feeling the need to acknowledge her instructions.

She let out a sharp laugh.

"Please, for my own sanity don't call me Ma'am. Rosalie or Rose is just fine or if you really want to get fancy you can call me supreme ruler of the world, just don't use the 'M' word. I'm only a year older than you are."

"Alright, supreme ruler of the world it is," I stated with a straight face and Rosalie eyed me for a moment. I let my lips turn up in a smirk and she gave an unabashed, sincere laugh.

"I like your style, Cullen."

"What can I say? It's a gift." I shrugged my shoulders as she rolled her eyes. I could already tell Rosalie was going to be a fun boss. Well, as long as I stayed on her good side.

"Hey Sampson, you ready to meet your new trainer, buddy?" Rosalie cooed at a majestic lion and we stepped forward towards one of the larger cages.

Sampson walked over to us at an interested, but lazy pace. From what I could see, he appeared to be docile, well mannered, and obviously taken care of. He let me pet his fur through the bars and I immediately took a liking to him.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay, Cullen. It's going to be a hectic month so I suggest you get sleep when you can," Rosalie told me. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Sounds good, oh, supreme one," I joked and she laughed as she strolled away.

I fed Sampson some treats as I looked up at the stars. I could barely contain the overwhelming joy that was flooding my system. For so many years, I had imagined sitting there. Granted, I didn't consider that I would be exhausted from jet lag, my eyes drooping with fatigue, or that my messy bronze hair would be sticking out in all directions, or my jeans and tan sweater would be covered in a days worth of traveling grime. Still, I had seen myself there a dozen times, sitting in the dirt outside a lion's cage, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky, listening to the sounds of elephants and circus performers in the background. It was all I ever wanted and the night couldn't possibly be any better…or so I thought. I heard her before I saw her; the sound of a sweet voice humming a heart-warming lullaby came up from behind me followed by a gasp of surprise.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was out here," her bell like voice chimed in the air and I gazed in the direction of the sound, causing my heart to skip a beat.

Jesus Christ…she was beautiful. No more than 10 feet away from me stood the most radiant woman I had ever seen. Her hair fell freely around her shoulders, and from the lights spilling out of the big top behind her, I could see that it was a warm, chocolate brown color. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, sultry and dark, but inviting. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a thick blue sweater over a curvy, petite frame. My pants tightened as I wondered what she looked like underneath those clothes. I shook my head and jumped to my feet, brushing off my jeans.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Edward Cullen, the new lion tamer," I said nervously, reaching my hand out to shake hers.

"Oh…of course, Rosalie told me that you and your sister would be arriving today." Our eyes locked, her hand gripped mine, and an intense heat filled me at the contact. I felt the urge to pull her closer, to capture that heat, and hold on to it. "I'm, uh, Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella…I do aerial ribbon."

"Isabella…that's a gorgeous name," I spoke the words without even realizing it.

Both our hands stopped moving, but Isabella's hand remained in mine. It seemed neither of us was quite willing to let go. As if drawn by some outside force I slowly lifted her hand to my mouth, turned it to the side, and ever so gently, I pressed my lips to her knuckles. Even in the dim light, I could tell when she flushed a deep red.

"I-, I'm sorry, that was incredibly weird of me, wasn't it?" I stammered over words, dropping her hand and laughing awkwardly. I wasn't sure what was going on with me. I'd never acted like that around a woman before.

"Actually, I thought it was pretty sweet," she admitted sheepishly.

Isabella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it as if in nervous habit and my hand once again acted on its own will. Reaching up, I ran my thumb along her bottom lip and she released it. Her eyes drooped slightly at my touch and the warmth that emanated from her made me feel high with lust. My heart raced, my lungs wouldn't fill. I was completely enraptured. I leaned in towards her without intending to and I was close enough that I could smell the scent of honeysuckle in her hair, practically taste her on my tongue…

"Bella!" A shrill woman's voice broke the connection and Isabella stepped back from me. "Break time's over!"

"I'm coming, Victoria!" She called to a red haired woman standing at the opening of the big top. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes and I could tell she didn't want to leave. "Sorry, that's my instructor. I, uh, have to go…I'll see you around, Edward."

Nothing had ever sounded as wonderful as my name coming from her lips. It made me want to pounce on her as a lion would a lamb. I was the predator and she was my prey. It was a deep animalistic desire, one that I had to fight for the time being.

"Definitely," I replied huskily and another blush heated her face as she turned to rush back to the tent.

Two weeks passed. I didn't get to spend much time with Alice, she was busy working with Carmen, and she became even busier when she met Jasper Hale. My sister was so smitten with the long blonde hair and blue-eyed god (her words not mine) that he's all that she could talk about. Thankfully, I had training so I had an excuse to avoid her ramblings. I trained with Emmett, a curly brown haired, hazel eyed, gorilla of a man with a child's heart. He was only two years older than I was and we got along great. He taught me the routines, coached me on my speaking, and sometimes we just plain had fun. Sampson and the other two lions, Aro and Caius, were excellently mannered all ready and it made my job easy, giving me plenty of free time. Often, Emmett would invite me to watch some sports event in the down time, but usually I declined because I would rather spend my time watching Isabella.

Victoria was strict as hell and worked her and the other two aerial ribbon girls, Maggie and Charlotte, to the bone. The only way I was able to see her was if I watched the practices so that's exactly what I started doing, and I found myself completely blown away. Isabella turned out to be the most graceful person I'd ever seen. At times she made twirling through the red silk fabric hanging from the rafters appear angelic and fantastical, which brought back all the magic of my first trip to the circus. Other times it seemed unbelievably sensual, leaving me rock hard and aching. Always, it left me longing for more of her. I found that I couldn't stay away. When she was done for the night, I would walk Isabella back to her stateroom on the train, constantly fighting back the lustful urges to touch her because she was always so exhausted, and I didn't want to push myself on her. Although it was excruciating to hold back, it turned out to be well worth it. The lack of contact between us allowed a deeper connection to form.

She'd talk as we walked, barely able to keep her eyes open. I discovered she was 22 and that her mother enrolled her in dance when she was seven because she was horribly clumsy. I told her I didn't believe that and she showed me the scar on her foot from where she had broken it tripping down the stairs when she was six. I told her that I wish I had been there to catch her; she blushed.

We talked about everything on those late night walks, even the people we dated. I told her about the three short, meaningless relationships I'd had in High School and the disastrous attempt with Tanya is college. Isabella seemed upset throughout the conversation, jealous maybe…I hoped. I know I was when she spilled about her three ex-boyfriends. The first two weren't so bad. She dated a boy named Jacob when she was 16 that turned out to be a better friend than a lover, and a douche named Tyler when she was 18 who didn't agree with her choice to take up aerial ribbon and claimed it was a waste of her talent. Neither affected me so much, even though I'd have liked to give Tyler a broken nose for making her feel bad about something she clearly loved. No, it was the most recent relationship that really bothered me. It was with a man named Peter when she was 20; she met him during her first tour with the Hales, he was a clown. They broke it off because the spark wasn't there, they were both merely content with each other, and they felt they deserved more. Peter was still with the circus, in fact, I'd seen him around, he seemed like a nice, good-looking guy, silver blonde hair, and bluish/gray eyes, but I couldn't get over the idea that she had dated him. I was worried that he might end up wanting her back and she'd take him.

Eventually, Emmett caught on that I was bothered and I confessed my affection for Isabella and my concern about Peter. Emmett laughed and I nearly hit him before he informed me that Peter was dating Charlotte and they were blissfully happy. When I mentioned the fact that I hadn't seen them together, Emmett said they were simply avoiding each other until the tour because of Victoria's strict schedule. Once the tour began, Victoria apparently lightened up a lot. My anxiety turned immediately to hope. If I could just stick it out until February, when the tour started, then Isabella wouldn't be working so hard and we'd have time for each other. That idea led to the longest two weeks of my life.

On our walk that night, I told her that I wanted to see if there could be something more between us and then I asked if she would go on a date with me on the last day of training and she agreed, outwardly thrilled by the idea. Knowing that she cared for me as I cared for her sent my lust into overdrive. The later into January it got the more anxious I became so I allowed myself small, friendly touches as it neared the end of the month. That last week of training, I held her hand, hugged her, and swept her hair back from her face. The heat between us scorched me despite the innocence of the contact and I had to fight so hard not to kiss her. If I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. The heat affected her too because no matter how tired she was she looked at me with needy eyes whenever her skin brushed mine. One night while we were standing by her door she even ran her hands through my hair for a solid ten minutes, while I controlled the urge to pant like a dog.

Finally, the waiting ended. It was the last day before we would leave Huntersville and mostly everyone had the day off to relax and charge up. Of course, that meant that Isabella still had to train for an hour or two. I watched as she performed each twist and drop flawlessly until Victoria gave them the okay to leave. When she walked over to meet me, I had never felt so excited. I suggested that she take a nap and asked her to meet me in my stateroom at seven so we could go to dinner in the dining hall. She agreed with a bright grin, and kissed me on the cheek; it burned like fire for a half an hour.

By five-thirty, I was dressed already in a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt. At six-thirty, I was sitting on my bed, pulling at my hair. When the clock read a quarter to seven, my legs were shaking with anticipation. Somehow, someway, Fifteen minutes passed, and a soft knock sent me flying to the door. I couldn't get it open fast enough. My eyes traveled from the floor up as I devoured her with my gaze. I groaned at the sight of her midnight blue heels, sucked in a breath when I reached her delicious calves and hissed it out as I admired her creamy white thighs. The short blue dress she wore sent my heart into a fit and her ample cleavage made my pants constrict, but when I locked eyes with her gorgeous face, the rest of the world simply ceased to exist. She had curled her hair in big curls and her brown eyes sparkled with a whole new level of need.

I stood there completely frozen for a moment, burning the image of her in my mind. I was suddenly certain that is what I wanted to see every morning when I woke up, every evening when I laid down to sleep and every second in between. The restraint I had showed for a month was lost in that instant, when the answer to life was right there in front of me. I loved Isabella Swan and I would love her as long as she would let me. Without thinking, I pounced. One of my arms wrapped around her waist, the other slipped into the silky smooth tresses of her hair. My lips found their place in the world, pressing against hers with all the love and affection I could give and she moaned, opening her mouth to me. Our tongues mingled as her honeysuckle scent sent my head spinning and I staggered backwards into the room. We weren't going anywhere.

Isabella slammed the door closed with her foot and hands started fumbling, tugging at clothes. My shirt was the first casualty, falling to the floor and allowing her hands access to my chest. They left a burning trail of love everywhere they touched. I growled into her mouth like a beast, dragging her to the bed as I slipped the zipper of her dress down. We tumbled onto the single bed and as I hovered over top of her, shoes were kicked off, creating a series of thudding sounds when they hit the walls and floors. I moved my mouth from hers, tasting her skin, licking, and nibbling at her neck while I unclasped and slid off her black bra.

Her tits were perfect, perky with dainty pink nipples that I couldn't resist sucking on. I latched my mouth around one, twirling it with my tongue. My vision flashed white as I savored the sweetness of her skin, the saltiness of her sweat.

"You taste fucking amazing," I snarled. "I want to eat you alive, Isabella."

"Oh god, Edward," she moaned loudly, squirming beneath me and arching her back so that her tits pressed into my face.

I heard the noise of buttons being undone, and released her nipple just in time to see her right hand grip my cock and free it from the confiding fabric covering it. She began stroking me as her other hand pulled off my pants and boxers, and I was overcome with heat. My eyes clamped shut; I released a feral growl.

"FUCK!"

"Jesus Christ," Isabella groaned approvingly at the sound, her eyes rolling back with lust, her hand stroking me faster and I began to see stars.

"Holy fucking shit…Isabella…UGH!" I howled while attempting to rein myself in so I could cum inside her and not in her hand like a teenager.

In a brief flash of clarity, I grasped for her wrists and enclosed my fingers around them, forcing her arms to the side as I snarled.

"Listen to me good, Sweetheart. You had better not move these fucking hands from this fucking sheet before I say so or I will not hesitate to stop. Got it?"

"Oh fucking god, yes," she panted, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Anything, Edward, anything."

I grinned mischievously, releasing her wrists before moving slowly towards the bottom of the bed on my knees. Isabella wiggled a bit, whimpering when I latched my fingers on the sides of her black thong.

"Lift your sexy ass off the bed," I commanded and she complied, permitting me to pull her underwear off. I smirked at her perfect pink pussy, dripping in her juices and I licked my lips.

"Remember, hands on the bed, Isabella," I cooed.

I watched her eyes glaze over with intense lust as she realized what I was going to do and before she had the opportunity to say any thing I bent forward and gave her one slow, long lick. She tasted so fucking good I purred.

"UGH!" She shouted out in pleasure, clutching the sheets at her sides and I licked her again.

"More, Edward, please," she whimpered and my cock throbbed, but I ignored it and pressed my tongue flat against her swollen clit, causing Isabella to shudder.

"I could lick you all night lick this," I flicked my tongue over her clit and she whimpered.

"E-, Edward,"

"I would enjoy it too," Lick.

She bucked towards my face and I chuckled at her desperation.

"I would have fun making you cum, over and over again," Lick.

"Oh my god," Isabella groaned and I watched as her fingers started to tremble as if she was trying to keep control.

"For the past month, I've gotten off on the fantasy of licking you like this," Lick

"UGH!" She squealed, her head tilting back into the pillow as she pulled the sheets.

"Of lapping at you like an animal," I pressed my face into her and licked her again, wiggling my tongue.

"HOLY SHIT!" Isabella shouted

"You're fucking soaked, sweetie," I teased her, sliding my tongue once into her tight hole and back out. "Does this turn you on?"

"Fuck yes! So much," she whimpered, begging me with her eyes. I glanced at her hands; her knuckles were turning white…almost

"Specify for me, what is it that's turning you on? Is it that I'm licking your pussy like a good little pet or is it that I'm talking to you while I do it?" I sucked her clit into my mouth, twirling it vigorously with my tongue and she shuddered underneath me, clawing at the bed. Just as her mouth dropped open, I pulled my face from between her thighs and quickly lined my cock with her entrance, thrusting into her dripping heat at the exact moment her walls began to spasm and she screamed out my name.

"EDWARD!"

That wonderful heat at her touch encompassed my entire body and I tugged her hands from the sheets, lacing her fingers with mine and lifting them up over her head. I rocked into her, sending her into another orgasm around me and she was soft, and hot, and tight, and it was different, so different then all the times before. I knew what it was; I had found the love in making love that I had always been missing. Smashing my lips to hers, I let the fire take me and I thrust into her fast and hard as we gasped for air around each other's mouths.

"I love you," I whispered around her lips, my voice shaky with the fear of her response, the pressure in my gut, the love in my heart.

"I love you, Edward," she whimpered back and my stomach twisted in knots.

I squeezed her hands in mine

"Oh god, so close," Isabella panted.

"Me too, baby…me too, let go. I want to feel you," I groaned and her walls tightened on me.

"FUCK!" she shouted, my cock stiffened, my thrusts became wild as my eyes closed, and my vision flashed white.

"Isabella!" I growled, releasing in her while our hands clenched one another.

With heaving breaths and weak knees, I fell to the bed beside her and pulled her into my arms. We kissed, touched, and loved well into the night, and when there was absolutely no energy left in either one of us, we closed our eyes and drifted to sleep. That night I didn't dream about taming lions and it wasn't because I wasn't happy with my job, it's because I had something better to dream about…I dreamed about marrying Isabella Swan.

**Sorry about the furniture, I guess I should put warnings on my one shots. Although, if you don't know that everything I write includes smut by now then I suppose that's your own fault. If you write me a bill in my review, I'll pay for the clean up…not really, but you could write me a review anyway. Lol =D**


End file.
